Captain's Orders
by 00Esmeralda00
Summary: When a another crew member is found aboard the Raza, the others call into question the little they know about each other. Questions are answered, relationships tested, and Two and Five get more than they bargained for in their new crewmate.
1. Introductions

Two was walking down a corridor that she'd never noticed before. It was slightly different to the others, cleaner, for a start. At the end there was a large door. It was open. There was what sounded like music coming from inside. Two drew her gun, and entered. What she found was not what she expected. In the centre of the room, a woman, probably mid-twenties, was doing one handed push ups. On one side was a bed that had obviously been pushed back to make room for the workout. On the other side, were several transparent storage units, housing clothing and shoes. Various personal affects were arranged on multiple shelving units against the walls of the fairly large living quarters, the majority of which were books. Two stepped into the room and pointed her gun at the woman's head.

"Get up," Two stepped closer. The woman didn't respond. She just continued with her workout. "I said, get up." Two took the safety off her gun. The woman stopped, stood up and walked to the storage units housing her clothing.

"You know, I thought that you'd be a little bit quicker at finding me. I'm slightly disappointed with you Portia." The woman picked up a towel resting on top. She dabbed it on her slightly sweating neck and turned around to face Two, who still had her gun pointed at her head. "Seriously? Do you really expect me to think that you'd shoot me? An unarmed opponent?"

"You clearly don't know who I am." Two hoped that she didn't. Judging by her snort of laughter though, she clearly did.

"Honey, I know more about you than you do. I know you won't shoot me, because the Portia I know would've shot first, and asked questions later. Two weeks ago, you would've shot me in the back of the head before even bothering to let me know you were there. Now, are you just gonna stand there with that thing and let the lactic acid build up in your arms? Or do you wanna sit down and let me change?"

Two put the safety back her gun and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Who the hell are you? You've obviously been here a while, you still have all your memories and you knew that I wouldn't shoot you." Two was slightly uncomfortable as the woman changed in front of her. When she was finished, she responded.

"Long story short, this is my ship."

"What?"

"The ship is the Raza?' Two nodded. "Well, my name is Annabella Raza. Aka, your captain. Now, if you could get everyone assembled in the mess hall, that would be great, Portia." Annabelle started to walk out.

"Two." Annabella stopped and turned.

"What?"

"My name's Two now." Two passed by Annabella in the doorway and continued down the corridor, dreading the rest of the crew's reaction.

Five sat cross-legged on the table in the mess hall playing with some bits of circuit she'd found when Two walked in looking annoyed. There was another woman there and Five instinctively jumped down from the table and pushed the circuits away from her.

"Two? Who's this?" Five was very confused. The woman Two was with was tall, with dyed red hair in a plait down to below her waist. She was wearing boots similar to her own, black fitted pants and a grey sleeveless t-shirt. "Did she wake up from a stasis pod we didn't know about?"

"Five, I'll explain when the others are here." Two engaged her comms unit. "All crew, report to the mess hall. Android, you too." Two watched as Annabella moved one of the chairs to the corner and sat on it backwards. She didn't understand why, but when the red head had identified herself, Two knew she was telling the truth. But then, Two also knew that the others would need a bit more proof.

Five on the other hand, was observing the strange woman rather intently. She seemed unusual, though Two was the only woman she'd ever encountered (that she could remember, so maybe she was normal). But she moved in a way that Five found fascinating. It was as though everything she did, she knew it's purpose. But at the same time, all her movements flowed. As though it was all one continuous motion, and when she stopped moving, the motion just paused. But Five was also confused as to why she climbed off the table when she saw her, and why she knew somehow this stranger was important to her.

The others entered the room and drew their guns the second they saw Annabella. Two moved in front of her before they could shoot. "Stop. She's unarmed. And you're gonna want her alive for what she's got to say. Lower your weapons." Three looked at her like she was crazy. "I didn't say put them away, I just said don't aim them at her to kill." Three looked a little happier and instead aimed at the stranger's very attractive knee.

The woman stood in front of her chair and was about to speak when the Android appeared. "My name is Annabella. I was born Annabella-Raina Raza Rodriguez. I own this ship, I am your immediate employer and Captain. I know you don't believe me, and I also know that you've figured out that Andi here can be used as a lie detector. Get her to do a lie detector test. I'll answer any and all questions you have, and if Andi says I'm lying, then Trigger Happy and Seńor Slash can maim and kill me to their hearts' content. Sound good?"

Half an hour later, after the crew had argued back and forth, Annabella and The Android were sitting on chairs opposite each other, with Annabella's palms facing upwards on the Android's, whose palms were also facing upwards.

"So," Annabella said, trying to keep the mood light, but to no avail. "Before certain people's trigger hands get twitchy," she looked at Three, "What's the first question?"

Android. "State your full name."

Annabella. "Annabella Raina Raza-Rodriguez."

Android. "State your age."

Annabella. "I turned 30 one month ago."

Android. "What is your connection to the ship and it's crew?"

Annabella. "I inherited this ship from my father, Samuel Raza. I am the owner of this ship and the captain of it's crew."

The Android turned to the crew. "I have found an irregularity in her answer." Three repositioned his aim for Annabella's head, and Four drew his sword.

"She's lying?" Two stepped forward, slightly blocking both Three and Four.

"No. However, her previous answer seemed to be incomplete. She did not lie about owning the ship, or being it's captain, but her biochemical responses indicated an omission of information." Three did not change him aim, and Two faced Annabella, removing herself from his path.

"Tell us the whole truth, or I let him shoot you." Annabella believed Two.

"Okay, strictly speaking, I inherited the ship from my father after murdering him. I hired you each one at a time whilst you were all on the run, apart from the Kid."

Two stood back in Three's line of fire. "Be more specific. Who did you hire first?"

"You. We met in a bar, after you'd beaten three patrons half to death for grabbing your ass. I bought you a drink, we, um, were intimate, then I offered you a job. That was eight years ago. Then it was him," she pointed at Six. "We were looking for a contract, when we found him in a cage fighting club. I spoke to his employer about offering him a position, and he said that if I could beat him in a fight, then I could offer him a contract. He didn't expect me to actually do it, let alone win. But I did, then he tried to kill me anyway, to stop me getting his star fighter, and the three of us had to murder half the people in there to get out. That was six and a half years ago. Can I get a drink? Talking about killing people makes me thirsy."

Six handed her some water. Three muttered, "What does actually killing people do to you?"

"It turns me on. Very much so." Three lowered his gun slightly.

Two rolled her eyes. "So it was me, Six, then who?"

Annabella took a sip of her water. "Could've been vodka. Five years ago we went to a system on a job. Minimal information. We got a picture, a kill order, and co-ordinates for where we'd pick up the pay. What we found out when we got there was that it was a system ruled by one emperor. His father," Annabella pointed at Four. "And guess who we were ordered to kill." Four stood up straighter. "That's right. Señor Slashy himself. We got there, found you, and then found out that you had mad skills. Long story short, we faked your death, collected the cash, I had sex with you and you stayed onboard. So technically, I guess that makes you a freelancer. Seriously, no vodka?"

"We couldn't find any," Three sounded as though he'd looked. Hard.

"Well, when we're done here, I'll show you where it is. Although I hid it pretty well, might take a while."

"I still haven't decided not to shoot you."

"Oh please, this is foreplay."

"Uh, we're still here," Two interrupted. "Carry on. Me, Six, Four, then who?"

"Trigger Happy. Four years ago. Met him in a bar, he tried to rape me, on this ship I might add, then when he found out what we did, asked me for a job. Mind you, that was after I'd beaten him half to death."

"Hang on," Two was really confused now. "He tried to rape you, and you gave him a job? How the hell does that work?"

"Well actually, I wanted to put him in an airlock and slowly remove the oxygen whilst watching. Muscle man over here wanted to take over beating him until he was actually dead. Slashy wanted to chop off little bits of him starting with his penis. You wanted to hire him."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you knew that we needed someone just as ruthless as you that wouldn't hesitate to take the shot even if I was in the way."

"And why would I have hesitated if I had to shoot at you?"

"Because I've been sleeping with you for eight years." Six raised his eyebrows. Three looked very pissed off.

"After Trigger Happy – Hang on, what are you calling yourself?" Three held up 3 fingers. "Okay, after Three, the last one was puppy eyes over here." One held up 1 finger. "Okay, One. We actually found him being held hostage onboard a ship we were taking over. We killed the crew, took their money, food, resources and fuel, and were about to leave it drifting, when Muscle Man, sorry, Six heard muffled sounds. We found him, and decided we needed someone to clean this place up. Turns out he was smart, so he came on jobs."

One stood up. "Wait, so I'm a hostage?!"

"Technically. But go ahead, leave the ship at the next space station with no knowledge of everything whilst being wanted for murder. I won't stop you." Annabella knew exactly what was coming next.

"No thanks, I'm good. Just wanted to clear that up."

Five was confused now. "What about me? You said that One was the last member of the crew, so how did I get here?"

Annabella turned to the girl. "Um…"


	2. Confessions

No one had said anything for the last two minutes. Everyone was looking at Annabella, who was looking at Five. Three had adjusted his gun to be pointing at Annabella's head, and Four had his hand ready to draw sword. One looked at Annabella's hands. They had clenched into fists. Six and Two were looking at the expression on Annabella's face. It was filled with a mixture of fear, guilt, and sadness.

Three spoke first. "Answer the kid, now."

"Well," Annabella started, "I've had this ship for 10 years, and that's how you've been on here, too. You're 16, and, please, vodka. Anything. I will literally drink anything right now."

Five was getting angry now and moved closer to Annabella. "How did I get on this ship?!"

Annabella got up. Three's gun followed her. "I can't do this. I need to go to the training room."

Four blocked her way. "Answer the girl. Then I'll let you pass."

"You think you can take me?" Annabella laughed.

Three stepped in. "I think this bullet can," He was getting angry now. "Tell the kid what she wants to know!"

"No!"

Two stepped forward. "You told the rest of us how we got here, it's only fair that she knows. How could she have been on here for so long if she'd so young?"

Annabella sat opposite Five and looked directly at her. "Because your name is Daniella Raza." Annabella got up and went back to the doorway leading to the training room. "Now let me pass." Four moved out of her way.

Six found Annabella in the training room four hours later, attacking a punching bag with half a bottle of Whiskey at the side of the room. He said nothing, but just walked around the mat and held the bag steady. They were like that for the next hour, by which time Five had crawled in the vents and was watching then silently. Annabella finally stopped, and sat by the Whiskey. Six sat on the other side of the room directly opposite her.

"Why didn't you want to tell her she was your sister?"

"Because I'm ashamed of some of the choices I made with her. I've not just been her sister the past 10 years. I've also had to be her parent, and then her captain. Somewhere along the way, I forgot about being her sister. And if you tell anyone this, I will break a lot of bones in your body."

"I believe you. What was she like before we lost our memories?"

"Das was a handful. She'd always try and sneak out on missions, crawling around the ventilation system, picking up bits of odd circuits. I caught her reading up on how to dismember a person without killing them until the end, and had to lock her in the quarantine chamber in the med bay, just so I knew where she was."

"So, you never once brought her out on a job?"

"Nope. I did what I did for her, so that she wouldn't have to. I tried to keep her as far away from it as possible. I kept thinking that maybe I should bring her on a job, just to watch what we did, so maybe she would see the horror of it. And I almost did about a year ago."

"What stopped you?"

"You. You reminded me that I do this so that she won't have to. You made me remember that it was my job to protect her, not just be the Captain."

"Damn. I sound awesome. I wish I could remember what I was like."

"Well, you were pretty much the same as you are now. Only we would be having this conversation whilst sparring, not whilst I was drinking alone. We can either spar, or drink. Choose."

"Let's spar. Then we can drink." Six got up and offered his hand out to Annabella. She slapped it away and got up. They stretched for about a minute and took their stances with each other.

"Okay. Your memories may be gone, but let's see if your body still knows what to do here. When I go in, just react. Don't hold back, let your body lead your mind. It's all about muscle memory." Six nodded. They began. Annabella started with a kick and from then, it was too fast for Five to process everything that was happening.

 _Annabella: Side kick, aiming for Six's nose._

 _Six: Side-steps the kick to his left and grabs Annabella's waist._

 _Annabella: Pushes her other foot off the ground and her left hand down on Six's shoulder simultaneously to swing up and mount his shoulders._

 _Six: Grabs Annabella's torso and drags her down over his head onto the ground._

 _Annabella: Sweeps her arm under Six's legs sending him crashing to the ground and kicking herself upright._

 _Six: Gets up and goes to throttle Annabella._

 _Annabella: Ducks under Six's arms and gut punches him. In the same breath pivots and takes out his knee. Gets him in a headlock like she's about to snap his neck._

Annabella let's go and returns to her bottle of Whiskey. Six falls flat on his face. Annabella laughs and throws him a towel, which lands on his head. Six sits up, expectantly.

"So, how'd I do?" He dries himself off and joins Annabella, taking the Whiskey that she just swigged from.

"Meh. Not too bad. If I'd have been a mark you would be dead, but not bad for your first time." Six looked confused. "You relied too much on your brute strength. That's why I was able to beat you so fast. You left yourself unguarded and moved too big. You're still fairly fast, but with a smaller opponent, that's not going to be as much of an advantage as you might think. In short, you're kinda at the point when I found you in the cage fight. That fight lasted about as long as that one did, for the very same reason. Just need to train you up again. Now though, we drink some more. Give me that Whiskey back."

"Fine, but only if you tell me more about the Raza and its crew." Six was smiling.

"Deal. But give me the booze back first. Okay, so there was one time when we were on this planet and Portia had got us on the wrong hemisphere. And the three of us were stranded…" Five listened along with Six to Annabella talk and laugh about previous jobs and other memories that the crew had shared before. She stared at the woman who claimed to be her sister, until she became tired. Five heard them say something about sharing the Whiskey with Three and then they left. She still sat there pondering about Annabella, until finally she couldn't fight off the pull of sleep and headed back out of the vent before she passed out.


End file.
